


Date Night

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop it, and watch the movie." Tim grinned as he pushed Conner's shoulder gently and he barely heard Kon's laugh over the screams of the protagonist. </p><p>"But you're more entertaining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Ficlet for Ame

A snicker fell from his lips as he ducked out of Conner's reach, his ear still tingling from where his boyfriend had nipped it. The sound was lost in the noise of the explosions bursting across the huge screen before them. 

"Stop it, and watch the movie." Tim grinned as he pushed Conner's shoulder gently and he barely heard Kon's laugh over the screams of the protagonist. 

"But you're more entertaining." Kon protested as he leaned in to kiss at Tim's neck, and Tim's eyes fluttered closed as the light nips sent jolts of heat down his spine. He almost forgot why he was protesting this when the thundering sounds suddenly stopped with a scene change and Tim's eyes snapped open. 

"No, we are not doing this." He whispered harshly, even if there was no heat to his tone.

"Shhh!" One of the movie goers turned around to glare at them before turning back to watch the movie. Conner frowned glared at the man before him and Tim grabbed his hand before he could do anything.

"You're going to get us kicked out."

"I thought you didn't want to see this movie." Kon countered as he leaned back against his seat, pulling Tim into his lap. Tim bit his lip to keep the smile from flashing across his lips.  

"I didn't-" His words cut off as Kon kissed him. 

"Good, then you won't mind if you miss the rest of the movie." Tim sighed into the next kiss, glad that he picked the seats in the back of the theater. 


End file.
